


Rogue Bird

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Tony finds closure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: Tony finally puts a face to the rogue bird.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Rogue Bird

Tony sighed and stepped onto the bridge. He looked around. _I guess I'm the first one here. Huh…that's a first._ He smirked. He would definitely rub that in later. Tony Stark, the most irresponsible one of the Avengers, being on time and the first one at a meeting. He snickered.

Tony looked around. Everyone hard at work. "Well, I guess, I'll go explore." He grinned and walked innocently away.

He checked out the mess hall, the engine rooms, the storage areas, the detention facilities. He was about to go back to the main bridge when he saw a pilot sitting at a table in the mess hall. Everyone was ignoring him, forcing him to sit alone. Tony raised an eyebrow.

He tapped a passing agent on the shoulder. "Hey, who's that guy?"

The agent glared at the lone man. "He's the bastard that dropped the package on New York." The agent walked away.

Tony just stood there and stared at the guy. His gut clenched. He walked up to him. "Hey."

The guy looked up. The pilot's eyes widened. Everyone knew who made the sacrifice play to get rid of the missile. He stood up defensively. Tony just smirked and punched the guy straight in the jaw.

Everyone was watching. Tony nodded to the onlookers and walked out. He quietly made his way back to the bridge.

Steve rolled his eyes. All the Avengers were there now. Fury sighed and shook his head.

"You're late, Stark."

Tony grinned. "Sorry. I just had some last minute issue to deal with." He sat down at the table with the rest of the team.


End file.
